Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling competitor. He was the first ever UDW All-Star Champion and is currently a member of Cobra. Career All-Star Champion Bieber was awarded the UDW All-Star Championship upon its inception, making him the inaugural champion. He held the title as he entered the UDW Universal Championship Tournament, hoping to become a double champion. Unfortunately for him, his opponent in the first round was The Hulk, who knocked him out by driving him through the ringside barricade. Bieber was counted out, and Hulk went on to win the tournament and become the first Universal Champion. Following this loss, Bieber came under criticism from Michael Jackson as a false champion, and Bieber was made to defend the championship against Michael at Joker's Funhouse. Michael won after hitting a swinging neckbreaker, and Bieber's reign as All-Star Champion came to a close. Despite his loss, the match has since become one of the most viewed and discussed in UDW history and is a highlight of his career. Mid-card Feuds After losing the championship, Bieber had a short feud with Freddie Mercury that lead to a match at Spider's Web, which Bieber lost. Following this, Bieber entered a short feud with Kanye West following a Triple Threat that also involved Adolf Hitler. Bieber defeated West, a win which caught the attention of The Baroness. Baroness escorted him to the back after the win, and the two became an on-screen couple. Cobra as part of Cobra.]] After joining Cobra, Bieber began accompanying The Baroness to the ring for many of her matches, as well as occasionally engaging in Mixed Tag Team action with her. He adopted a darker outfit with the Cobra logo, and found new measures of success. He picked up key wins over competitors like Napoleon Bonaparte and even managed to defeat his old rivals Michael Jackson and Freddie Mercury in a Triple Threat match. When Season Two began, Bieber was moved to the UDW Divas roster with Baroness, meaning he competed less often on an all-Divas roster. However, he continued to manage and support The Baroness in her efforts to capture the UDW World Divas Championship. On June 30, 2014, Bieber came out to the ring following an Extreme Rules match in which Daphne Blake defeated Nicki Minaj. He appeared to show support for Daphne, applauding her win, but a few weeks later he accompanied Minaj to the ring to taunt Daphne following a loss to Catwoman. On July 30, Bieber came to the ring with both Nicki Minaj and Rihanna, helping them to successfully defend their UDW Divas Tag Team Championship against Mystery, Inc. (Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley). Return to Showcase In November 2013, Bieber began competing for the UDW Showcase brand again. After suffering a loss to Kratos, Bieber picked up an unlikely tag team victory with Napoleon Bonaparte over Kratos and The Genie. When Bieber began butting heads with Speed Racer, he recruited Napoleon as the third member of Cobra to take on Speed Racer and Captain Falcon, but they lost to them at Supershow II. Bieber went on to participate in the 2015 Royal Rumble match, entering at number eleven before being eliminated by The Joker. Bieber continued to compete in singles competition before teaming with Napoleon again at Hulk Bash II in a losing effort to The Rebel Alliance. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Belieber (Leg drop bulldog) *'Signature moves' :* Headscissors Whip :* Hip Hop Drop (Diving leg drop, with theatrics) .]] *'Managers' :* Avril Lavigne :* The Baroness *'Wrestlers Managed' :* The Baroness :* Miley Cyrus :* Nicki Minaj :* Rihanna *'Entrance Themes' :* "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber :* "Baby" by Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW All-Star Championship (1 time, first ever) External links Justin Bieber Superstar Highlight Category:Canadian Wrestlers Category:Cobra Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UDW All-Star Champions Category:UDW Competitors Category:Managers and Valets Category:Musicians